The First Day
by Dragon-Princess-Luver-01
Summary: The Dragon's Claw is now at Fairy Tail High. They just met their dream girls. Now, they are impressed with their show. What happens next?


Plz enjoy this its my first fanfiction!

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Gray woke up surrounded by a bunch a people he doesn't care about. He walks to get his team members of "The Dragon's Claw" awoke. Oh, I for got to introduce you who and what is the Dragon's Claw? Well, "The Dragon's Claw" is a popular boy band. The members are Gray Fullbuster; the bass, Gageel Redfox; the drummer, Jellal Fernadenz; the keyboard, Joshua Hitman; the lead guitar, and Natsu Dragneel; the lead singer. Well last night, they had a HUGE party and is gonna get in so much trouble. Back to Gray, He spotted Gageel. Once he got to him he shook him and said," Dude, wake up , do you want Laxus to kick our asses when he gets here!". As soon he heard that. Gageel got up faster than lighting. "Go get the others while I clean up.", said Gray. "Ok man." says gageel. He sees the rest of them on the stage, passed out. He yells at them "OI! WAKE UP BEFORE LAXUS SEES THIS!". After that, they all shot up and started to clean up. They just forgot one thing, ... THE PEOPLE! Natsu yells at them, "PICK THEM UP AND DRAG DUDES!". As soon as he said that, Laxus Dreyer a.k.a their manager, came in. His eyes widen, "BAKAS, as for your punishment you would be going to school!", said Laxus. All five of them had either wide eyes or open jaws. "NANI!" they all say.

"Yep, that's your punishment," Laxus said,"Bakas." he mumbled. "Oi! We heard that!", they all say. "What did you say?", Laxus said with a deadly aura covering him. " ...*GULP*... n-no-nothing s-si-sir!" they all yelled. "Good and get ready, you will go tomorrow, ok?", said the blonde. "Yes sir!" they all said.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day (too lazy, srry)<strong>

Normal P.O.V

It was the morning, peaceful, birds singing, butterflies fluttering, and **RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG. **

Natsu's P.O.V

"Ughhhhh!" I checked my alarm clock and it said 7:30. "OH SHIT!" I yelled. "Guys wake up! We're gonna be late!" I yelledd at them, waking them up in the process. "Hurry! Before _he_ kills us!" said Ice Brain a.k.a Gray. We all got dress,ate breakfast, and hitch a ride on Laxus. "Ok , you will be going to Fairy Tail High. You can perform there just not outside the school campus." We just all nodded.

**After driving for 20 mins. (srry still lazy)**

Normal P.O.V

They park in front of a large building. All of the guys stare in amazement. "Ok now GET OUT!" Laxus shouted. They got out and went inside. All of a sudden, a crowd appears in front of them. It was mostly filled with girls. "THE DRAGON'S CLAW! KAWAII!" shouted form the group. The guys got used to it. Gageel asked,"Do you know where the principle's office?" to one of the fans. She pointed to the left where there is a door. Gageel said Thank you to the girl and went to tell the others. "Oi guys, its that door." he said to them. They all nodded and went to the door. Once they got into the room, they turned around and spotted and small man with a lady with sliver hair. "Ah, you must be the new students, well I am your guys' manger's grandfather , but you could call me gramps or master." said the small man. " Hi, I'm MiraJane, but you could call me Mira." said the sliver haired beauty. "Natsu Dragneel." said natsu. "Gray fullbuster." said Gray. "Tch, Gageel Redfox." said Gageel. "Jellal Fernadenz." and jellal. "Joshua Hitman ,but you could call me Josh." replied josh. "well nice to meet you all, here are your schedules and," said gramps," this year we have a group of girls who will be doing a show while lunch since they are trying to raise money from the orphanage they came from." Mira smiled and said ,"well, _they are _family and love the people who cared for them master." "Ah well, we must be going dont wanna be late." said jellal. Natsu said "ok, lets go." With that sentence, they left to their classes.

Natsu's P.O.V

I came in to my 1st period which is Math. When i came in, I heard gasps, squeals, and whispers. The Teacher said,"Hi, I'm but you can call me freed sensei. I suppose your the new student, am i correct." "yes," i replied, "Im Natsu Dragneel lead singer of The Dragon's Claw." " Great, now can sut next to Miss Heartfila." I turn around and see a blonde with chocolate brown eyes that melt my heart. She raised her hand and i sat next to her. I said " hi" to her. She replied, " Hi im Lucy Heartfila." sticking a hand out. i gladly shook it. Then she turn around and took notes down while i did too.

Gray P.O.V

I came into class and ingored the whispers, squeals, and gasps. I looked at the teacher and she said, " Hi Im Ur." I nodded and said "Im Gray Fullbuster, the bass in The Dragon's Claw." "ok gray, would please sit next down to miss loxar." I turned around and saw a girl with dark blue hair that curled at the bottom and had dark blue eyes like the sea. She raised her hand and i sat down next to her. I turned to her and said "hi". She said "hi im juvia loxar." while smiling. Her smile made my heart melt. Then she turned around and got to work. So did i.

Gageel's P.O.V

When i walked in, I heard squeals i just grunted. I turned to the teach and he said " Sup, im Bixlow." i smirked and said "Sup, im Gageel Redfox The drummer in The Dragon's Claw." " k now sit next Miss Mcgraden." I turned and saw a short girl with neon blue hair and dark black eyes. She rraised her hand and i sat next to her and said " hi". She turned and grinned saying " Hi im Levy Mcgraden ". I blushed a little when she smiled, and i have to admit it ; i like her. I smirked and she turned and started to listen whatever Bixlow is saying.

Jellal's P.O.V

I walked in and looked at my teacher, who smiled and said " Hi im lisannia but you could call me Miss Strauss." I grinned and said " Hi im Jellal Fernadenz, keyboardist in The Dragon's Claw." Miss Strauss smiled and told to sit next to Miss scarlet. i turned and saw a girl with flowing scarlet hair with dark eyes that will leave you in space. She raised her hand and i sat next to her. She turned to me and said "Hi i'm Erza Scarlet." I returned with a smile and said hi back. She turn to listen and take notes on what Miss Strauss is doing.

Josh's P.O.V

I came in and said "Hi i'm Joshua Hitman, lead guitarist in The Dragon's Claw." I turned to the teach and he said " hi i'm Elfman , but you could call me Mister Strauss." He told me to sit next to Miss Heart. i turned to the raised hand and looked at the girl. She had ruby hair and and brown eyes that could see your soul. I sat next to her and she said " Hi i'm Ruby Heart." while smiling. Her loving smile just wanted me kiss her. I replied back with a hi and a wave while she turned and started working.

**At Lunch (srry still tire)**

Normal P.O.V

Natsu and the gang got their lunch and sat at a table while waiting for the show to start. Then, Mira came out with a mic and said " Ohayo minna, as you know, you guys got a show with lunch, and here are your friendliest gals here DESTINY!" The curtains rose up and all of the members of the band stared with wide eyes. Each of them saw the girl of their dreams on stage.

(The song is Exid- Every Night : lucy,_ ruby_,levy, **_erza_**, JUVIA , **all together**)

_Your sweet words asking me out _

_telling me you're bored_

_But I know _

_You want to be with me just tonight_

_I know this bitchy call_

_You always miss me by dawn_

_You start luring me _

_With your words_

_I take this call_

_**Every time I feel your**_

_**love and kiss (oh baby)**_

WANT TO THINK TONIGHT'S THE

LAST TIME BUT IT DOSEN'T WORK

**_(Every time) to you like_**

**_Always i have been_**

I MIND FALTER WHEN YOU

CALL ME

The days we were together

The days we spent smiling

I forgot all of it

Why are you shaking me again?

You're calling me all night

Oh nonono Oh nonono

Music is in the air while the guys of The Dragon's Claw is shocked at what the song is about.

Stop the bell rings

I hear a familiar voice

I frown in my sleep

I wake up and sigh, at this time

_I'm always should be Cinderella_

_Might cause trouble since _

_I lost glass heel shoes_

_Our relationship is like steep stairs_

_So i don't know how to get down _

_**Every time i feel**_

_**Your love and kiss (oh baby)**_

IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO BE LIKE THAT

I DON'T EVEN FEEL SAD ANYMORE

_**Every time to **_

_**it's always like this**_

OUR LOVE HAS ALREADY PASSED

IT'S BEEN THROWN AWAY LONG TIME AGO

The days we were together

The days we spent smiling

I forgot all of it

Why are you shaking me again?

You're calling me all night

Oh nonono Oh nonono

_The bell keeps on ringing_

The_ situation has changed_

_But there is nothing i can do_

_How can i forget you_

_I still remember clearly_

_No i can't leave_

_without you_

_Continue on shaking my heart_

_I can't leave without you_

_Yes, I can't leave without you_

The days we were together

The days we spent smiling

I forgot all of it

Why are you shaking me again?

You're calling me all night

Oh nonono Oh nonono

_**The days we were together** _

_**The days we spent** **smiling**_

**_The time and days we spent together_  
><strong>

**_(The days we passed)_**

**_The bell rings all night _**

**_Oh nonono Oh nonono_**

**NO NO NO **

The crowd cheered while the boys are trying to figure out why they sang that song. Destiny still stands on the stage, they all have a mic and said, " Ohayo minna! You might wanna know why are we doing this, well, Ruby can you tell them." Ruby looks up and has a smile plastered on her face. " Ok, so the reason why we did a dinner and show is because, our orphanage " Little Dragons" is shutting down while the owner's wife is in labor. We decided to help raise money for the orphanage and have a little left over for the baby. So, this year, we would be doing shows every lunch. You can vote which one of us or some of us to perform. Here are the directions, while your 1st period teacher takes roll, when he/she call your name say "here" and say the whole group or some of us or only one of our names. When the teachers get all of the names, they will give the sheet of paper to Mira to sum it all up. She will give us the results and see what next person will doing the next performance." said Ruby. All of the students nodded. " Ok, If you are new here we will tell who we are and what place we are in when we play in our band mode." said Juvia. "Ok, I'll go first, Hi my name is Lucy Heartfila and I'm the lead singer." said the blonde. "Hi, I'm Ruby Heart and I'm the lead guitarist." said Ruby. " Hi, I'm Levy Mcgraden and I'm the drummer." said Levy. The scarlet haired lady said " Hi I'm Erza Scarlet and I'm the keyboardist.". "And I'm Juvia Loxar and I'm the bass." said Juvia. " Ok, are there any questions?" asked Ruby. Several hands shot up. " The one with the blue hair and red tattoo." said Ruby. " First of all, my names is Jellal and my question is ... why did you guys sing that song?" asked Jellal. " Ah, that, well it happened in 5th grade, me and my girls feel head over heels for this one guy, well he asked all of us out and we started dating him. When we heard about some heartbreaks, we figure that he was a player, so we dedicate that to him and it meant that its over from all of us. That's the end of story, anymore?" said Lucy. " Nope." said Jellal. "Ok, oops i forgot something, we will be having auditions for 10 people do background dancing. So you need an permission slip from Mira or Miss Lisannia and make sure everything provided is on this slip and turn it by tomorrow because the auditions will start on day after you turn in your slips. the meeting place would be after school in the gym, Ok." said Erza. Levy said " Thanks for coimng out to watch us and don't forget to put in a little money on the way out. Thank you minna." After she said that, they went downstairs.

Lucy's P.O.V

" That was fun singing that song again, right juvi." I said to Juvia. " You bet, if he was still here we would be laughing right in his face." she replied while giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! srry about that waiting it just that school, parent's jobs, and other stuff.<strong>

**Natsu: Hey! Get to the good part!**

**Lucy: Natsu! Mind your manners, you may never know that DJ could cut you out.**

**DJ: Great idea, Lucy! **

**Natsu: Wahh! Noooooooo! :(**

**Gray: Hmph! That's what get Flame Brain!**

**Natsu: What did you just say?!**

**Gray: I said Fla-**

**Erza: Are you 2 fighting each other?! **

**The 2 bakas: N-no s-sir! A-aye!**

**DJ: Plz review and favorite this story!**

**Asuka: Bye Bye!**

**Everybody: AWWWWW!**


End file.
